baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics: Field Trip
Baldi's Basics - Field Trip is a demo of what Field Trips will be in the full version of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning created by Mystman12. It features Baldi in a camping outfit along with Principal of the Thing and PlaceFace as Easter Eggs. It was released on July 24, 2018, and it can be downloaded from here. Gameplay The player spawns in the school where they can walk outside through the front doors. Outside, the player sees Baldi standing in front of a poorly drawn school bus. When the player walks near the school bus, they will automatically be teleported to a Forest that resembles one of a camping area. It's a Bully and Arts and Crafters also come on the trip as they are seen at the campsite, though they are not seen boarding the bus. Once the player and Baldi arrive at the campsite, Baldi will instruct the player to gather firewood and bring it back to the fire. Holding large amounts of wood will weigh the player down significantly, decreasing the amount of time they have to travel from location to location. If the fire becomes bright enough, a character named Cloudy Copter will float down from the sky and blow the fire, dimming it and being a disadvantage to the player as it may cause Baldi to appear. However, it can be shooed away if the Player comes back to the campsite. It’s a Bully can hide behind trees. If he catches the player, the player must give up the sticks that were picked up. Arts and Crafters can be found if the player goes too deep into the forest. He is the barrier for the NO ENTERING zone and will attack the player until caught, directing them back to the campsite. Firewood will not respawn, so the player will be forced to venture further out into the woods as the game progresses. This makes it incredibly easy to lose sight of the campfire, leaving the player lost with nothing to do but get caught by Baldi. Baldi will typically leave the player alone as long as the fire burns, but will aggressively chase them down as soon as it goes out due to neglect. Baldi will elaborate on why he gives chase, a cricket chirp will go deeper and deeper in tone to signify Baldi's arrival, so the player must keep mental tabs on how fueled the fire is. Because following his instructions will keep him docile, Baldi's Basics - Field Trip is the first installment in the series where the player's choices determine whether or not he is a threat. This also somewhat justifies Baldi's actions when he gives chase as the player has failed their objective, however, corporal punishment for failure to maintain a light source, similar to failing a math problem in the first game, is viewable as 'disproportionate retribution'. Provided by Mystman12: In this field trip, you go camping with Baldi. Your goal is to keep the fire alive for three minutes. You can play it safe by throwing small amounts of firewood onto the fire, or you can take a riskier strategy by trying to gather a lot of pieces of firewood and throw them in all at once. Extra fuel gets converted into big points! Of course, in the full game, higher scores will get you better rewards! Controls Provided by Mystman12: Use the WASD keys to move, and the mouse to turn. Left click to pick up firewood and fuel the fire. Hold down shift to run (Keep an eye on your stamina bar!), and press space bar to quickly look behind you. Escape can be used to pause, and can be held for about a second to quit at any time. Characters * Baldi * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Arts and Crafters * Cloudy Copter * PlaceFace Trivia * The Principal of the Thing's voice has a more quiet tone than usual when he says "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls". * It is currently unknown why Baldi would take only three students on a camping trip, as typically such an event would involve groups of students and camp counselors. * The Protagonist can break the 4th wall, although it doesn't get them into detention. * PlaceFace was originally unused, until being added into version 1.1 of the demo. * If the player wins while the fire is out, their fire score will be -1. Tips * There's a great way to keep the fire going. Get 1 stick at a time. And go to the fire and press R. * Gathering more than 3 sticks will bog the player down, so an advisable strategy is to collect few at a time. * The sprinting mechanic has been noticeably nerved and will now slow the player to a crawl if depleted and will not recharge unless the player stays still, two sub-mechanics that were removed in the newest version of Baldi's Basics to make it more beatable. * Listen out for cricket chirping going deeper and get back to the camp to add more fuel. * As soon as you spawn at the campsite, run and collect sticks, because the fire fades at all times. * If you see Cloudy Copter approaching the fire, run back to the campsite immediately to scare it off. * It’s a Bully's arm can be seen poking out from a tree if he’s hiding, so look closely in order to not get caught. Gallery EndCard1.png|1st image of Kickstarter advertisement after beating the demo. EndCard2.png|2nd image of Kickstarter advertisement. EndCard3.png|3rd image of Kickstarter advertisement. EndCard4.png|4th image of Kickstarter advertisement. Navigation Category:Games